


A bushel and a peck

by me (Shipalltheships)



Series: Haikyuu!! Song-fic Drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - After College/University, Based on a song, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipalltheships/pseuds/me
Summary: Suga finds a old record and has to show it to Daichi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, I know, but I have been thinking about this for weeks.

After high school, Daichi and Suga both attended university in Tokyo. Daichi studying to be a coach, Suga studying, well… honestly he was just there for the hell of it, but finally after 3 years he had made up his mind.

Once they had graduated, he had become head librarian at _Kokuritsu Kokkai Toshokan._ One of the biggest libraries in the world. He was always being sent home with projects and new books and records.

Daichi became the assistant coach for the national team, and as much as he loves them, sometimes the players can be quite a handful. They mostly consist of his old friends, captains and the like.

Suga and Daichi lived in a very nice apartment not too far from where either of the two work. And because Suga was obsessed with all things not from this century, is was decorated almost exactly like a home from the early 1900’s. They loved it. It was classic, and homey to them. It smelled a little musty, but it only added to the authenticity.

One day, practice had finished early so Daichi was at home, cleaning and watching a show on his computer at the same time. It was a pretty normal day for them, until Koushi came in, banging the door open.

Daichi peaked around the corner to say hi to his husband. But what he saw slightly freaked him out, causing him to rush to his side, and ask if he was okay. His silver hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat, he was panting and his face was flushed. He recovered soon enough, and shook Daichi off.

“I’m fine, but,  you know that record that I have been telling you about for weeks? The one from america?” Daichi nods, following his husband into the main room, where he pulled out an ancient record player and set it on the dining table.

“Well, it came today, and I needed to come home and listen to it immediately. So I ran back here as fast as I could, along with a few other ones, but this one is first.” He says setting the papers and other records down, so he can pull this one out of the protective casing.

He pulls the large black disk out and gently sets it into the player. Lifting the pin and placing it on the record, then starting it. The sound of the record echos through the apartment. Until a sound filters though, slightly scratchy but lovely all the same.

It’s a plucky sound like a violin, slowly getting fuller as the beat carries on. Until a voice cuts through it all.

 

_I love you a bushel and a peck_

_A bushel and a peck and a hug around the neck_

 

Suga starts to hum along, gently swaying to the music.

 

_A hug around the neck and a barrel and a heap_

_A barrel and a heap and I'm talkin' in my sleep_

_About you, about you_

 

Daichi comes up behind him and starts to sway with his husband as he rests his chin on his shoulder, and wraps his arms around his waist. Suga looks up at him and giggles.

 

_'Cause I love you a bushel and a peck_

_You bet your purdy neck I do_

_A doodle oodle oh_

_A doodle oodle oodle oh doo_

 

Suga turns around in his husbands arms. Elegantly moving them unto a waltz position. Daichi moving them to the beat.

 

_I love you a bushel and a peck_

_A bushel and a peck though you make my heart a wreck_

_Make my heart a wreck and you make my life a mess_

_Make my life a mess, yes a mess of happiness_

_About you, about you_

 

They start to move more freely, Daichi spinning Koushi here and there. They are offbeat and laughing but it doesn’t really matter.

  
  


_'Cause I love you a bushel and a peck_

_You bet your purdy neck I do_

_A doodle oodle ooh doo_

_A doodle oodle oodle ooh doo_

_I love you a bushel and a peck_

_A bushel and a peck and it beats me all to heck_

_It beats me all to heck, how I'll never tend the farm_

_Never tend the farm when I wanna keep my arm_

_About you, about you_

 

At some point in here they were able to do a dip, with Koushi lifting his leg into the air, and Daichi holding onto him, once they came back up, the silver haired man was spun, again making him dizzy but laughing all the same.

 

_'Cause I love you a bushel and a peck_

_You bet your purdy neck I do_

_A doodle oodle ooh_

_A doodle oodle oodle oh doo_

_A doodle oodle oodle oh doo_

_A doodle oodle ooh doo doo._

  


When the song finished, they were wrapped in each others arms, with their foreheads pressed together. Laughing and giggling and chuckling.

“I love you.” Daichi says breaking the laughter for a moment. Koushi blushes and doesn’t think about what comes out of his mouth next.

“A Bushel and a peck, and a hug around your neck.” He says slightly smirking trying to say the english correctly, to illistrate his point, he slides his arms around the others neck pulling him close. 

“And a barrel and a heap.” Daichi whispers into his ear, slightly ruffling a few sliver hairs.  Koushi laughs, “I love you too.” And they basically repeat the song back to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So If you haven't noticed, this work is part of a series, and I would love any and all comments, ideas, suggestions, etc. and please don't be afraid to share them! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
